A Different Lover
by MeaninLess TranSitions
Summary: He was there for her when the proverbial ish hit the fan. Their relationship has changed and twisted while others have just fallen short. A look at the love that took years to make and even longer to accept. One shot. OOC. Very weird at least to me.


A/N & Disclaimer: Eh…what can I say? Something that totally just came from somewhere out in the left field. It popped in my head and well here you have it. Let me know what you guys think if anyone reads it. Standard Twilighters = SM

Happy Trails

A Different Lover

Laying here in their room tangled in his arm she felt at peace. She would give anything to be near him. To feel him and tonight was no different. She loved the security and the strong feeling of his arms as they encased her. Strong from discipline and years of use. She loved the feel of how his tanned skin molded against her. She tried untangling herself from him, but he just brought her closer.

"Where do you think you are going?" His voice was husky, stern yet concerned. She knew he thought he would lose her and everyday she made sure to assure him that such a foolish thing would never happen. She loved his attentiveness, his knowledge. She loved that he treated everyday with her like it was his last. He made her feel special, wanted, needed, and most of all loved. Placing a kiss on the intersection of his lips and sliding her arms across his to tangle their fingers she replied.

"Just the bathroom never too far from you." It was true she never strayed too far from him; always no more than ten feet away. He reluctantly released her, but not before using those strong arms that she loved so much to pull her back to him and kissing her with all the passion in the world. They both smirked into each other's mouths. She got up jogging to bathroom to do what she had to do.

Once she was finished she admired herself in the long mirror on the back of the door. She took in her face happy and always split in half with a smile. All thanks to him. Her breasts were full, attentive and covered with light blue material. Her eyes traveled down her toned stomach past her belly button only to meet the same blue material. It was his favorite color. She laughed at the thought. She definitely started to get turned on admiring her own body something he showed great appreciation for.

He always appreciated her. Maybe it was because she was all he had left after his son had left him. Maybe it was because she was always there comforting him when best friend basically forgot about him. She really didn't know, but she was happy for it. Not because of the pain he had been through, but because now she had him, she took care of him, and she made him happy.

Dipping her hands into the cool water she reminisced on how everything started. It was the same night her dad died. She was alone, lost, and afraid, but none of that showed. Everyone only saw hate and arrogance. Well everyone, but him. No one dared to come within a mile of her at the hospital, but when the doctor came out and she nearly collapsed he was the only one man enough to take care of her. She didn't even look at him. She didn't care. She just sat in his lap and buried her head in his broad and strong chest and remained silent. Not a tear was shed. No matter how much he urged she couldn't bring herself to tears. Although her dad was gone and her life seemed utterly fucked up right there in his arms she felt as though she had something to live for.

She dared to look up and that was when it happened. She had gained a figure in her life. One that radiated calm, peace, and assurances she never knew she even wanted. That night a bond was formed and although it wasn't always like it was now it was the start. He became her friend, her father figure. He guided her through all of the turmoil of life. Even the few dates that went horribly wrong. Through it all he was there.

For him she was the new light his heart needed. He thought he couldn't fix her because he himself was broken and plagued with a love for someone he would never get back. His family fell apart and he couldn't do anything about it, so what was he going to do with this young girl who needed her heart and faith renewed. He didn't know, but as the days turned to months and those months turned to years and people walked out on him while she stayed he knew that maybe giving her the love his family had taken for granted just might help.

From then on there was no him, her, mines or yours only we and ours and what a beautiful thing it was. They went from a friend of the family, to my friend, to something like a dad, to confidant, to awkward, then to something totally off the charts. Leah laughed to herself just thinking about the beginning. She dried her hand on the towel and made her way back to the bed. Before climbing in she felt herself become excited just at the sight of him.

Who knew that he was so fucking sexy. His legs were long, very long. He stood about 6'5, but you wouldn't know it by looking at him. His legs were somehow muscled leading to a very well endowed manhood. Her eyes traced up the v towards the belly button set in his smooth skin. He would have an outty; she thought as her eyes traced up his chest. The same chest that she loved to lay on and feel against her own. The same chest the enclosed the heart that he said beat only for her and she believed him because every looked shared with her it would beat wildly.

Her eyes continued their inventory up his neck to his strong and well defined jaw line. She smiled at the thought of the many kisses she paced there when they had just started out. She had moved to there from his cheek when she discovered her own feelings for him. She couldn't bare the little chaste kisses she had been giving him ever since she was two, so she made a subtle movement. He was freaked the first time, but slowly got use to it.

Her eyes raked over his nose and finally landed on his eyes that shocked her went she saw that they were indeed open, but only proved to embarrass her when she realized his eyes had been taking the same inventory. She blushed and her skin turned a light maroon color from the rush of the blood as she inwardly cursed the morning sun peeking in through the windows making the change very obvious to her admirer.

"Come here." He said through the smile on his face while holding out his hand for her to take. She opted to kneel on the bed ignoring his hand. He laughed at her stubbornness, but reveled in the sight of her crawling her way over to him with a grin that a seductress would envy. She reached him, swinging her left leg over his waist. A gasp exited his lips at the feeling of her hot skin on his. Placing both hands on her hips he ran them over her stomach and across her breast. He wanted to feel her on him completely. Running both hands up her back and undoing the clasp to her bra he freed his two best friends and greeted each with a kiss and a hug from hands. Her eyes twinkled with knowledge of what he wanted as the sun shone on both of them. She lowered her head to capture his lips, but she was too slow and he beat her to it. He sucked on her bottom lip devouring it and was delighted to elicit such a throaty moan from her. The moan alone hand him standing at attention.

He smiled into her something he didn't do very much before they began to get close. His teeth grazed her nipple and she could have sworn she was going to cum right then and there. His mouth moved to her throat while he moved her hips back and forth over him to create and rhythm and the friction they both wanted. This was what Leah loved. She rarely needed to do anything. He did all of the work despite what he felt were his short comings. But the need to do nothing was not outweighed by her want to please him. She began to run her hand over his powerful back. She loved the feeling of his back. So muscular and firm.

He licked his way over her neck after sucking on it like it was his sustenance. The pain it caused only heightened the amount of liquid pooling in her underwear. But when he bit her the ecstasy hit her like a bat and she cried out for more. He chuckled a that, but knew to give his girl what she wanted. The look in her eyes was feral, animalistic, daunting and he loved every minute of it.

He didn't know what to give her first, so he settled on torturing her a bit more for being a bad girl and leaving the bed in the first place.

"Climb up here." He instructed licking his luscious lips as he laid back on their bed. She all but slowly obliged. Before his head even hit the mattress she was on his face waiting and wanting. Anticipating what he had in stored for her. Her hands gripped the wrought iron post as she felt his tongue dart out for a quick sample. He latched both hands on her thighs to hold her securely to his face. He didn't want a repeat of the first time when she got to in to it a little too much and fell hitting her head on the bedside table. True it ended with little blood and maybe and hour of healing, but the embarrassment for the both of them was enough to last a life time.

Clamping down her thighs his tongue took up a permanent residence inside her folds. She whimpered and wiggled as he moved it up and down the length of her only flicking her clit once. She became frustrated, but didn't voice it as she began feeling him tracing the ABC's over her very wet very sensitive nub. She smiled to herself as he took it in his mouth and began to suck on it while simultaneously humming running his tongue over it. The electric fire shooting through her body was enough to blind her.

Disappointed as he released her nub she whimpered yet again. His tongue rushed over the left side of her clit where it was the most sensitive. She shrieked, but continued moving. His tongue zig zagged its way down to her entrance and she was immediately satisfied with its entrance. He swirled his tongue inside of her while thrusting it in and out. Every time it entered she screamed out making him smile, but overtime he left she had to bite her bottom lip from crying. She felt everything building and tensing and she became wetter. She was dripping in his mouth and he just lapped it up and made her produce more.

She felt light head and her vision blurred, but she loved it. Always have always will. He went back to sucking on her clit and thrust his middle finger inside of her.

"Oh god more." She moaned out pretty close to tears. He added another finger only to curl them and hit that oh so sweet spot Leah loved. She was hot. Lust, frustration, love, want, need, ecstasy swirled around her. Blazing heat poured off of her and all of the feelings formed a fist and knocked her on her ass. Her body tensed. No longer capable of moving as he work her with his tongue and fingers for all she had. She came hard and heavy. Her hot cum squirted him in the face spilling everywhere from his face and trickling down to his shoulders. Unable to move or fight him she sat there as blow after blow hit her. He wouldn't stop until he wanted and she knew that. She knew he wanted to give her his everything, his all. So how could she argue? She couldn't, but that didn't stop her from begging. He was the only person that she would even consider begging.

"Uh stop." She tried demanding, but did he listen? Nope.

"Please stop?" She asked a little softer. But did he? Nope.

"Oh Oh OH!" Was that a plea? He didn't care because she kept moving.

By her third release she realized begging him to release his hold wasn't going to work. Her body tensed and she was expelling herself for the fifth time that day, but the third since they had woken to the sun. She screamed as her body was rocked yet again. He released her feeling quite proud and took her in his arms opting not to get mushy when she was barely conscious he kissed her head. The smell of her on him made her horny yet again and she growled at her tiredness.

"I love you baby girl." He moved her closer wanting feel the inside of her, but waiting until later.

"I love you too William." She was the only one who called him that and she loved it. Billy was a name that everyone used, but William was hers. Her reply was quick and she fell in to sleep vowing to get him back when she had the strength, but also comforted by fact that any imprint would pale in comparison to William or rather Billy black.

A/N: So what did you think? Not really deep, but it scratches the surface. I have been thinking about this for a min. Weird yes, but I like weird couples. Did you think it was Billy? Hey he needs love too, so why not give him the best? Hope you liked enough to drop me a word… See Ya


End file.
